


Victoria Sponge

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces Tony to baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victoria Sponge

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of fluff written for a prompt sent to me by [Stratocumulusperlucidus](http://stratocumulusperlucidus.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Sorry I didn't end with them having kitchen sex!
> 
> Beta read as always by the magnificent [dunicha](http://dunicha.tumblr.com/) :)

"Steve, I have three different bakers _and_ a Pepper on speed dial," Tony whines, trailing behind Steve as he finds all the accoutrements for this mission. He'd found out earlier that Tony hasn't ever baked a cake and determined that was something that had to be rectified forthwith. Tony isn't as into the idea as Steve is.

 

He ignores Tony's protests, setting up flour, eggs, butter and sugar, tins he's already greased and lined and supplies to decorate the cake once it's done. Satisfied, he turns to Tony and holds out the bag of sugar and a bowl. "Two cups, in here." 

Tony pouts but unceremoniously does as he's told. Done, he passes it back to Steve, who smiles and curtly says, ‘Thank you', adding butter and handing it back, nodding at the mixer standing on the counter. "You think you can figure out how to mix this?" he asks, and Tony takes that as the challenge Steve hoped he would, immediately determining that the mixer is woefully under par and could do with some kind of an interface remodel at the very least.

"Really I could make a machine to do this entire process," he says archly as the butter and sugar melt together. Steve puts one arm around Tony's waist and kisses his temple. "I'm sure you could."

 

Next go the eggs one at a time with more of Tony's 'this seems really inefficient, I'm sure there could be a system for this,' and Steve sifting in a little flour with each one. Then goes the rest of the flour and a horrified Tony gasping at Steve licking the spoon. "Raw eggs?! Do you have a death wish?!"

 

Steve grins some more and takes a fingerful from the bowl to lick with a gleeful look in his eye. "I like to live dangerously," he deadpans, scooping out another to offer Tony. Tony narrows his eyes but gingerly takes the finger that's offered, at first aiming to look sexy but ending up distracted by the flavour. "That's... actually really good." 

 

Steve nods happily but then bats away Tony's hand as he reaches for some more. "You can lick out the bowl in a second," he says. Tony scoops the mix into the tin as Steve holds the bowl, taking the opportunity to steal a little more whilst Steve's hands are occupied. At his huff, Tony wipes his finger on Steve's cheek and then darts out of reach while Steve puts down the bowl. He shakes his head and puts the tin in the oven before standing to wipe his face with floury hands. Tony hikes himself up onto the kitchen counter, looking up at Steve when he comes to loom over him. Tony grins and leans up to lick Steve's cheek clean, reaching for the bowl to slide a finger through the remains of the cake mix to go for Steve's other cheek. Steve catches his hand on it's way back, choosing to lick it clean instead. 

 

"I don't remember cooking ever seeming so sexy before," Tony says, watching his finger slide in and out of Steve's mouth. 

"Wait til we get to the icing," Steve replies.

 

 


End file.
